


So Very Big

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Breathplay, Collars, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Large Cock, Married Couple, Object Insertion, Police Officer Sam Winchester, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: I watched season 2 episode 17 'Heart' recently and realized just how big Jared was compared to his female co-star.This might be an alternate universe but I like to imagine everything up until season 3 happened like after they killed Azazeal they just led normal lives. Dean ended up with Jo and Sam met my OFC (because Sammy deserves a happy ending dammit)





	So Very Big

He entered their apartment and flung his duffle bag down by the door. It had been a bad shift, exceptionally horrible if he was gonna be completely honest. He took a deep calming breath and the smell of whatever was being cooked in the kitchen hit him, it smelt delightful. He continued on into the rest of the space and bypassed the kitchen all together. He crossed the threshold of their bedroom and walked right up to her jewelry box as he sought out a particular piece. It wasn’t too fancy and not what some would see as a collar but it suited their individual needs. She only ever wore out if she needed to for reassurance otherwise he chose when she wore it. He picked it up then went to the kitchen.

He stood in the doorway and watched her work as she finished preparing the last of the meal. She was still dressed in her work clothes, a crisp clean white sleeveless blouse and a sharp black bodycon mini skirt. He released a sharp intake of breath when she turned and he saw the slit in one side that ran halfway up her thigh. “Oh, honey. Did you just get in?” She questioned as he gave away his presence. “No. Been home for a minute now.” He told her as he closed the distance between them with a few strides of his long legs. He enveloped her with his big arms as he breathed in her scent and sighed at the comfort it gave him. “Hmm. Rough day?” She asked as she held his arms against her with her free hand. “Yeah.” He breathed out against her hair which meant he had to duck down at least a foot or so to rest his head on hers. “Wanna talk about it?” She questioned as he released his hold on her and straightened to his full 6’ 4” height. “Not right now.” He said as he slid the silver chain around her neck and locked it in place. “Oh.” She breathed out as she touched the cool metal reverently. “You put that in the oven set the timer and then meet me in the bedroom.” He told her as she felt his presence leave the room.

She set the loaf pan it the oven and set timer for forty-five minutes then took the apron off and walked to their bedroom. She stood in the doorway to admire the sight before her, he’d taken off most of his uniform but he left the black pants on. His tall muscular form looked slightly small on their custom made bed; it was a hybrid between a California King and a regular King making it bigger than both. Her gaze moved to the night stand on his right to see the items he placed there. His handcuffs, his baton, a condom and a bottle of lube. “Strip.” He told her simply as his voice brought her out of her thoughts about what the items were for. She does as she was told walking closer to the end of the bed with each piece of clothing that is removed until she’s bare to him. She moved into her default standing position with her hands behind her back, her feet spread wide apart and her head hung low.

She heard the shift of the mattress as he stood up but the carpet hid his footsteps until she felt one of his big hands encompass almost the entirety of her head as he tugged her up by her hair to look in her eyes. “Looked so pretty in your work outfit, baby girl. Don’t think I’ve ever seen that skirt though. Is it new?” He questioned as he slipped the cuffs around her wrists and secured them. “Answer me.” He told her sternly and emphasized it with a sharp smack to her ass. “Yes, it’s new.” She told me on a gasp as the grip on her hair tightened. “Who were thinking of when you bought it? Hmm? It’s new, what?” He asked as that wicked smirk of his spread across his mouth. “You of course. It’s new, Daddy.” She said as his smile spread and gave her a view of perfect white teeth and dimples. He moved in front her and forced her to her knees then sat on the edge of the bed with his legs spread wide around her. His free hand came up and encased the side of her head before he took hold of her jaw and pulled her mouth open with his thumb. She sucked it in and held it in her mouth as she tasted him. “Good girl.” He praised her and smiled at the shiver he received in return.

He removed his hand from her face and undid his slacks with it, with only one hand he managed to get them and his boxer briefs down just past his ass. He placed both hands on the side of her face and tangled his long fingers in her hair as he pulled her forward until her mouth was a breadth away from his semi-hard cock. She hissed at the sting of her knees being dragged against the carpet and saw his cock twitch as her breath fell over it. Moments like these seemed to make her realize just how much bigger than her he truly was. Being 6’ 4” he was well over a foot taller than her and at 220 of pure muscle he outweighed her by a good ninety pounds or so. One of his arms was bigger than the two of hers put together. His hands covered more space than hers. In other words he was simply very big compared to her and maybe that’s what she loved most about them, the juxtaposition between them. She kept her gaze on his cock as it hardened rapidly under her watch. “You want Daddy’s cock, baby girl? You think you deserve it, hmm? Showing so much skin to other men. I’ll give it to you but I’m gonna fuck your throat so deep every time you swallow it’ll remind you of me.” He taunted her as he placed his cock against her lips.

She opened her mouth obediently as he coated her lips with pre-come. Without warning he pushed into her mouth as far as he could until he hit the back of her throat. Although a few inches were left outside the wet heat of her mouth, he was proportional to his body size. Both long and thick but he had to have special boxer briefs to encase the constant bulge. He curved a bit at the tip but even so his cock was the most beautiful one she’d ever laid eyes on in her opinion. He pulled back until his tip remained on her tongue and then slammed into her mouth as he forced the last few inches into it. He kept up a quick and hard pace as he fucked into her throat. She breathed through her nose as he held her against the patch of hair that surrounded his cock. She felt herself grow wetter as the need to breathe became almost too much. Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she swallowed around the thickness of him. He moved one of his hands down to her throat as he felt the bulge his cock created. He shuddered at the fact that his cock always made a place for itself in her body. She whimpered when he pushed her away and stood up as she took in deep heaving breaths to fill her burning lungs.

In a show of pure strength he picked up her heaving form and slammed her into the nearest wall. He positioned his arms underneath her knees as he spread her legs wide and ground his cock up and down her dripping wet slit. She moaned as his cockhead nudged her clit on every up stroke, she flexed her hands as the cuffs dug deeper into her wrists from the pressure of her body against them. “After the day I had, I just wanted to come home and mark you. Now, I want to remind you who you belong to. Want you to feel me every time you swallow, talk, and breathe. Want you to feel me whenever you sit down or walk.” He growled as he ducked his head and bit her pulse point _hard_. She wanted nothing more than to touch him, grip his broad shoulders or claw at his pecs anything to anchor herself against the onslaught of his hips and words. His tip caught against her core and he slipped it in as she keened at the stretch of just his head inside of her. He sunk in inch by delicious inch until he was at his limit. His groan accompanied her moan as he stilled to let her adjust to his size. She felt her walls clenching and unclenching around him until they fluttered a final time as they welcomed the intrusion.

He pulled out just as slowly as he had sunk in until just his tip remained then he slammed into her as she cried out. The drag of his cock against her walls was something she’d never get tired of. He set a hard, fast and deep pace. She tried to focus on one thing but the sensations were overwhelming and she could only fist her hands as her nails dug into her palms. She wanted to pull his ridiculously soft hair or nip the tattoo above his heart but she was at his mercy and she wouldn’t want it any other way. His pubic hair tickled her clit and added something extra until on a particularly deep thrust that hit her g-spot she came with a wail as she drenched his cock. He pulled out and walked them to the bed as he set her down and loomed over her. She turned on to her stomach to alleviate some of the pain in her wrists and shoulders. He helped her up onto her knees as she turned her head to stop herself from suffocating on the lush bedding. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw that his jaw length chocolate locks were in his face and his ever-changing eyes were a golden color in that moment he reminded her of a lion.

He stepped out of her line of vision and she heard the soft rustle of his pants as they fell to the carpet then the sound of him picking up the items on the nightstand. He placed the items onto the bed out of her sight with a soft _thump_. He leaned over her body as he blanketed it with his own and pressed a kiss below her ear. “Safe word?” He husked out as he ran his hands down the expanse of her back and over the curve of her ass. “Poughkeepsie.” She croaked out her voice hoarse from the earlier deep throating and screaming. “Good girl.” He praised as he squeezed her ass cheeks and dug his blunt nails into the supple flesh. He removed one hand and opened the lube then poured it down her crack. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the feel of the cool liquid against her overheated body. He ran his fingers down to follow the liquid as he slicked them up and thrust two of them into her puckered hole. He lined himself up with his other hand and thrust into her wet heat and stilled at the tightness his fingers created. She took a deep breath at the feeling of fullness and the sensation of having both holes filled. “I just want to fill all your tight holes but sadly I don’t have three cocks so I’m gonna fuck your pussy with my cock and fuck your ass with my baton.” He told her as he pulled out and pushed back in. She hissed as he scissored his fingers every time his hips met her ass. He felt her hole loosen enough then he removed his fingers and wiped them on the bedding before placing the condom on his baton.

He stilled his thrusts as the tip breached her ass and he pushed it into her tight channel until it reached its limit. He held it there as he resumed the rhythm and pace he had set he would thrust the baton in and out every now and then. He relished in the feel of it through the thin membrane between the two holes. He held the baton still as his thrusts turned erratic, messy and uncoordinated signaling that he was close. He lowered the hand that had been gripping her hip and brushed it over the slight bulge his cock created in her belly until it settled on her clit. He flicked over the little bud twice and she came with a scream of his name. White hot pleasure burned her vision until it went black and she felt him release inside her. He nearly toppled over with force of his orgasm and just managed to stop himself from crushing her small frame beneath him. He removed the baton from its place and winced at the pale pink tint that colored the condom. He waited until he was completely soft to pull out mindful of how oversensitive she must be. He maneuvered her boneless body onto its side and massaged from her shoulders down to her wrists. “Hey, baby. Baby, come back to me.” He whispered into her ear as he soothed her sore muscles.

She hadn’t realized she’d blacked out from the pleasure until his touch and voice brought her back. “Are you alright?” He questioned as she hummed an affirmative. “I’m gonna need a verbal answer.” He told her as he pulled away from her to grab the key for his cuffs. She took stock of her body and besides a dull ache in her ass she felt fine. “I’m alright.” She told him hoarsely as she felt the cuffs vanish from her wrists. She clenched and unclenched her hands then rubbed her wrists to relieve the stiffness in them. “I’m gonna get a bath ready and make you something to eat.” He said as he got up from the bed walked into the adjacent bathroom. She nearly succumbed to the pull of sleep when he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and set her gently down into their Jacuzzi style bathtub. He got in shortly after her and placed her back against his chest. The warm water soothed her aches and stiffness as his hands cleansed the mess he had made of her. He took extra care around the space between her thighs. She absentmindedly played with the chain around her neck. His wedding band glinted in the bright lights of the room as she placed her left hand against his.

Her bands glinted too as the water rolled down her hand. Her pale skin a constant contrast against his tanned complexion. The oven timer beeped loudly as the moment was broken. He kissed her head and got out to check the dish. “It’s done. I set it on the counter to cool.” He told her as he came back into the room. He pulled her out of the water and wrapped her in the fluffiest towel he could find. “You’re sure you’re alright? I didn’t hurt you? I wasn’t too rough?” He questioned as ran his hands up and down her arms. She looked up at him and was met with his puppy dog eyes. “Samuel Winchester, stop it. I am alright. You didn’t hurt me and you weren’t too rough. I would’ve safe worded if you had.” She reassured him as she stood on tiptoes to cup his cheek. “How did I get so lucky to have you?” He teased as he took her hand off his face and kissed her palm. “I don’t know think you’d have to ask Jo.” She teased back with a giggle. “I love you, Mrs. Winchester.” He said as he ducked down to kiss her more softly than he had all night. “I love you too, Mr. Winchester.” She said into his chest when he pulled her into a crushing embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something light to write after all the damn darkness I've been coming out with. Fun fact: my son is named after both Sam and Cas... (He's gonna hate me when he's older lol)


End file.
